Jackpot
Jackpot is the sixth episode in season four of . Synopsis When Dr. Robbins receives a severed head found by a dog, Grissom goes to Jackpot, Nevada in search of the rest of the body. When he arrives he soon finds out that he cannot expect much help from the locals. Even the sheriff seems to be hiding something. Meanwhile Catherine gets an unexpected gift from her father. Plot Coroner Al Robbins has been mailed a severed human head. Grissom decides to investigate the death himself and drives to Jackpot, Nevada, where the head was found. The sheriff, Lt. Alan Brooks, seems reluctant to cooperate. Grissom speaks to the owner of the dog who retrieved the head, Sylvia Rogers, and searches the area surrounding her house with a few officers. The search party discovers a corpse missing its head that's been buried up to the shoulders. Lt. Brooks continues to be frustrated by Grissom's attitude and adherence to procedures when he requires the local coroner to release the body before its moved from the scene. The coroner turns out to be the local veterinarian, Dr. Dale Sterling, who had originally mailed the head to the lab. The body is examined at the veterinary clinic. Dr. Sterling notes that the dog who found the head had acted lethargically, and they suspect the victim may have been drugged. Grissom sends the body back to Las Vegas with one of the local officers. Dr. Sterling gives Grissom a place to stay for the night and some basic supplies for processing evidence. Grissom examines a receipt found in the victim's pocket and faxes an image of it back to the lab. Catherine and Warrick find that the receipt is for textbooks from the Western LVU bookstore. From the books purchased, the victim is identified as a freshman, Ross Jenson. In his dorm room, Catherine finds leaves that suggest Ross has been spending time in northern Nevada. Back in Jackpot, the waitress at the diner, Doris, confirms that she saw Ross Jenson last week as he was heading out of town. Grissom searches for his missing vehicle, finding it in an old barn some ways off the main road. While he's examining the car, the car alarm of his suburban goes off. He returns to find the passenger window smashed and his field kit missing. He suspects Lt. Brooks is responsible. Undeterred, he purchases materials at the local hardware store and creates a electrostatic dust lift and fingerprint powder in order to collect a footprint from the old barn and fingerprints from the steering wheel of Ross's car. Back at the lab, Greg has found romantic IM conversations between the victim and someone living in Jackpot. Meanwhile, lab work on the dog comes back and reveals GHB, a party drug and a sedative, in his system. Additionally, hairs on Ross's shirt are from a tri-colored Abyssinian cat. Dr. Sterling tells Grissom that Leland Brooks, the brother of Lt. Brooks, owns that type of cat. Grissom infers that Leland is the man Ross was in a relationship with, and that Lt. Brooks has been protecting him. At Leland's house, Grissom waits outside while Brooks speaks with him. They begin arguing and Brooks stops Leland from shooting Grissom and then himself. The next day, Brooks writes off Leland's reaction as being hot-headed and says he restrained Leland, not to protect Grissom, but because Leland shouldn't be ashamed of who he is. Catherine finds that Jenson looked up directions to Jackpot on Mapquest before his trip there, indicating that he only visited Jackpot once. However, leaves from the area had been found in his closet. This leads the team to investigate Jenson's roommate, now identified as Eric Brooks, Leland's son. His fingerprints match prints on the steering wheel of Jenson's car and he rides a motorcycle, the single tire print of which was seen at Leland's house. His shoe print also matches the shoe print from the old barn. Its determined that Eric saw Ross and Leland together, drugged Ross' coffee, and murdered him. He was motivated by jealousy of Ross' relationship with his father. As Grissom leaves town, he finds his field kit returned to his suburban. Catherine receives a check in the mail from Sam Braun for $250,000. She tries to give it back to him, but he encourages her to think of Lindsey and tells her he's trying to do right by her. She considers tearing it up, but ultimately doesn't. Cast Main Cast * William Petersen as Gil Grissom * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Scott Wilson as Sam Braun * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * Victoria Prescott as Judy Tremont * Jeffrey Combs as Dr. Dale Sterling * Cameron Dye as Leland Brooks * Nathan Wetherington as Eric Brooks * Alyson Reed as Doris, The Waitress * Michael Bowen as Marty Cooperman * Christina Carlisi as Sylvia Rogers * Henry Czerny as Lieutenant Alan Brooks * Brandon Beemer as Ross Jenson * Darcy Halsey as Kim * Roger Hewlett as Deputy Barry Major Events *Catherine receives a check from Sam Braun for $250,000. Notes *Grissom arranged house seats at a Celine Dion concert for assistant coroner David Phillips with the agreement that David would page him whenever Dr. Robbins is mailed something perishable. Trivia *While examining the severed head with Dr. Robbins, Grissom quotes the Shakespeare play, "Julius Caesar", when he says, "The unkindest cut of all." The play's line actually goes, "..the most unkindest cut of all", and is a reference to Brutus' betrayal and stabbing of Caesar. See Also 406 Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episodes